


Chloe's Toy Chest

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Beca stumbles upon Chloe’s secret collection of sex toys.





	Chloe's Toy Chest

Beca wasn’t snooping. 

She _wasn’t_.

She was cleaning! Cleaning the Brooklyn brownstone she and Chloe rented together first as best friends and, as of a few months ago, so much more than that. Girlfriends, partners, lovers. 

They were each other’s everything.

But _that_ was too cheesy for Beca’s brain to process, so she shoved that thought aside.

She wasn't snooping, but curiosity got the better of her as she decluttered the closet and spotted an ornate, watermelon-sized chest behind Chloe's hanging dresses. Figuring it was some sort of nostalgic situation (her girlfriend had a thing for memory boxes and scrapbooks), Beca slid the chest out and peeked inside. 

“Whoa, dude!” She slammed it closed, her cheeks burning as she peered out of the closet and took a deep, steadying breath. Steeling herself, she opened its top more slowly this time, her jaw falling slack when she got a better look of what lay inside.

The chest stood full of x-rated toys. Colorful vibrators of different shapes and speeds, dildos of varying sizes and textures, leather handcuffs and blindfolds and whips and floggers and ticklers and holy shit--were those _nipple clamps_??

Heat rushed through Beca's body, swirling with a dash of guilt for uncovering something Chloe clearly wanted to keep under wraps, and also maybe a little worry. They'd been hot and heavy ever since they crossed that threshold from best friends to lovers, and Beca damn well knew Chloe wouldn't have any complaints, but…

She glanced back to the chest, worry creeping up the back of her neck. Did those toys mean she wasn't enough...?

Beca intended to keep her little discovery to herself, but she couldn't seem to stop the words flying across the dinner table that night, blurted out without much forethought.

“So why are you stockpiling sex toys like there’s some sort of imminent sexpocalypse?”

Chloe dropped her fork, the metal clanging against her plate and echoing through their cozy dining room. Her cheeks flushed and she licked her lips, an anxious-tinged chuckle puffing past her lips. “Bec…” She wrinkled her nose, amusement dancing in her eyes. “I'm guessing you found my toy chest?”

Beca shot her a look that read ‘ _duh_ ’, pushing her peas and carrots around on her plate. “You, uh--” She cleared her throat. _’Bored with me?’_ was on the tip of her tongue, but Beca couldn't bring herself to vocalize her insecurities. She had a cocky reputation to uphold, after all--one she knew Chloe found sexy as hell. So she played a different angle instead. “Were they… for an ex or something?” She wracked her brain for a moment, wondering if she could even pinpoint anyone Chloe was involved with who would’ve been into that stuff…

“What? No! Bec, no--they’re brand new!” Chloe emitted a soft laugh, reaching up with both hands to cover her face for a moment while she collected herself, then she folded them in her lap. “I never wanted to push you. I know you haven’t been with another woman before me. Not that you’re not amazing, you are! But I wanted to be ready, so… I’ve been buying some things here and there for if you decided you wanted to experiment with some stuff…” 

Beca’s head tilted to the side. “So you bought out an entire website… in case I wanted to try some stuff?” 

“Yes,” Chloe said without hesitation. “My favorite website had a sale, I couldn’t really resist.” 

“But what if I’m not into... toys and things?” Beca countered, searching Chloe’s face for any hint of disappointment.

“Then we’ll never use it,” Chloe said with an easy shrug. “I told you, you’re amazing and more than enough for me, and I mean that.”

“But you really like… all that stuff you bought.” 

“Well it’s all fun to play with, in my opinion! But it’s not necessary. I promise.”

Beca squinted, considering. “I’ve never…” She cleared her throat, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair. “I never needed any of that.” 

Chloe only grinned. “It’s not really about needing it--of course you don’t need it. You know you rock my world without it,” she reminded Beca with a Beale certified wink. “But… you might like some things in there? They’re not so scary--”

“I’m not scared, Chlo,” Beca said with a scoff, waving her hand dismissively. 

“Scared was the wrong word,” Chloe amended. “Apprehensive? Maybe a little intimidated?”

Beca squared her jaw and glanced aside, not willing to admit that maybe Chloe was right. 

“I have an idea,” Chloe announced, her lips twisting into a mischievous grin. “Give me twenty minutes. Clear my plate for me?” Without waiting for a response, Chloe bolted upstairs.

Blinking, Beca shook her head and chuckled, finishing her food despite the anticipation swooping in her stomach. She took her time clearing and washing the dishes, the next several minutes passing agonizingly slow.

She made it seventeen minutes before bounding upstairs, flinging their bedroom door open and--

“Shit,” Beca breathed.

Chloe pursed her lips, curled up on her side on the center of their king sized four poster wearing a sexy cream-colored chemise, hair styled down over her shoulders. She glanced at the clock and shot Beca a look that scorched right through her. “I knew you couldn’t wait the full twenty minutes, troublemaker.” 

Beca offered a not-so-innocent ‘who, me?’ sort of shrug, eyes roving hungrily over Chloe’s body… before her gaze strayed to the newness around her.

Clearly Chloe knew Beca wasn’t one to follow the rules, which was why Chloe hurried to set up the room as she had--lights off, curtains open to allow natural moonlight to illuminate their sanctuary. Lit candles of varying height stood on each bedside table.

And on top of the dresser, Beca noticed Chloe had laid out the items from the toy chest as though they were some sort of store display, grouped by category and surrounded by candles so Beca could get a better look. “Okay, so…” Beca stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for Chloe’s rules. 

(Chloe always had rules. Beca usually broke at least a few. They both pretended to be upset about it while Chloe doled out her “punishments”.)

“Tonight, I want you to do whatever you want,” Chloe said, a slow grin pulling on her lips from her position propped up on her side. 

A wicked smirk curled on Beca’s lips and she hurried forward, bracing her hands on the edge of the bed, positioned to literally jump Chloe’s bones, when--

Chloe held out a hand, stopping her. “--using some of that stuff,” she said, nodding toward the toy display.

“Chlo, c’mon,” Beca said, whipping her faded old band t-shirt up over her head in exasperation. “I don’t need any of that stuff.”

“Mmm.. you definitely don’t,” Chloe purred, stretching some. “But I want you to be a little adventurous for me. Give it a try. If you don’t like any of it, that’s completely okay… but there are some things that could enhance what we already do. Things we don’t naturally have, you know? Like…” She reached beneath the pillow and held up the pair of padded leather cuffs. “Think about it, babe. You’ll have me completely at your mercy for once. And you can do _anything_ you want.” 

Beca slow-blinked, licking her lips involuntarily. She usually loved when Chloe had the upper hand, but this--maybe it could be fun. “Anything…?”

“Mmm...mhm,” Chloe said, blinking up at Beca with heavy-lidded eyes, admiring her girlfriend standing above her in her high-waisted skinny jeans and black satin bra. “Anything.” Chloe knew Beca wouldn’t be too rough with her--that was never her game (if anything, Beca was the one who liked a little pain in bed). But that deep undercurrent of trust crackled between them, strong as ever. Chloe tossed the cuffs to the foot of the bed, waiting.

After a long pause, Beca reached out and picked up the cuffs. “Take that thing off and get on your stomach.” 

Chloe let out an excitable squee, brightening as she whipped the silky garment over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her clad only in a cream-colored lacy thong. She positioned herself on her stomach, reaching between their pillows to pull up a rigged rope that spanned across the bottom of their headboard where it touched the top of their mattress. “I set this up earlier. You can--”

“I’ll figure it out,” Beca said, confidence roaring back as she crawled onto the bed beside Chloe, reaching for her wrists. Her lip caught between her teeth in concentration as she snapped the cuffs on each of Chloe’s delicate wrists, reaching up to fasten them to that rope. From there, it seemed Chloe would have room to twist her body around, but she couldn’t lower her arms past her head. “How’s that?” Beca checked, reaching again for Chloe’s wrists to make sure she had enough breathing room. “Too tight?” 

Chloe gave a few testing yanks, shaking her head. “It’s perfect.” She dropped a kiss to the back of Beca’s hand before settling on the pillow.

Beca slid off the side of the bed, considering where to even start. There were so many options and it was a little overwhelming, if she were being honest. 

“Need some help?” Chloe asked, tracking Beca’s movements.

“Nope,” Beca said, and that was when she spotted the black silky scarf folded on the table. “Actually…” She snagged the scarf and returned to Chloe. “Are you cool with--”

“Absolutely,” Chloe breathed, visibly shivering in anticipation. 

Beca smirked, wanting that look to be the last thing Chloe saw before she fastened the scarf over her eyes, tying it behind her head. She stepped back to marvel at the look of her Chloe, blindfolded and bound, ready for the taking. 

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the worst idea…

But now she had to figure out where to begin. Her eyes flitted across the bed to the dresser as she inhaled deeply… realizing a beat later that she didn’t recognize the floral scent of that candle. Peering at the bedside table, she carefully plucked the unfamiliar candle, reading its label.

_Burn & Bliss Soy Wax Massage Oil_

The candle jar itself provided a spout on its rim. Oh. _Oh._

“Bec?” Chloe squirmed on the bed. “You still there, babe? Everything okay?”

Jolting into action, Beca nodded, remembering half a beat later Chloe couldn’t see anything. “Yeah, yep. I’m--it’s all good.” Beca carefully crawled back onto the bed and straddled Chloe’s ass, gripping her hip and enjoying the view for a moment. Chloe was objectively gorgeous, but Beca had always found her back muscles particularly sexy. Without warning, Beca tipped the massage candle and strategically poured a drop of hot wax onto the base of Chloe’s spine, just above where the fabric of her thong rested against her skin. 

Chloe emitted a downright sinful shocked gasp and shuddering groan as wax struck her sensitive skin, which in turn shot a thrill straight through Beca. 

Eager to continue with her little experiment, Beca meticulously dripped another droplet a few inches higher on Chloe’s spinal column, eliciting the same response. 

“ _God_ , Bec,” Chloe whimpered, voice strangled and on edge. 

Knowing Chloe now anticipated another strike of hot wax up the center of her back, Beca leaned down and brushed her lips over the spot instead.

Chloe hummed, tensing and relaxing and turning her head to the side so Beca could see her grin. “I think you like having all the control,” she murmured.

“Maybe,” Beca allowed, dropping another kiss to her spine before artfully pouring two more hot wax droplets higher up Chloe’s spine in succession. 

“Oh shit,” Chloe hissed, the wax a perfect temperature to skirt that pleasure-pain line. Her voice broke on the swear as she ground her hips into the bed. 

Beca lowered more of her weight on Chloe. Who knew candle wax could elicit such hot reactions from her girlfriend? She brushed Chloe’s hair to the side and poured another few droplets of burning wax over the vertebrae of her neck. Reaching out to rest the candle back on the bedside table, Beca pressed her upper body into Chloe’s back, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder and up the side of her neck, working with teeth and soothing sting with practiced tongue. “I’ll admit the wax thing’s pretty hot,” she husked, tongue darting out to trace the shell of Chloe’s ear. “How turned on are you right now?”

“So--so much,” Chloe stammered, her lip catching between her teeth as she squirmed beneath Beca. 

“Tell me what you want, Chlo.” Beca peppered kisses down her back.

“I want--I want you to fuck me,” Chloe said, her usual demanding tone slightly off-kilter.

It made Beca’s chest swell with pride. She smiled against her skin, tongue snaking out to trail lower. “Oh yeah? And how do you want me to do that?” 

“With the strap-on,” she blurted, heat rising in her cheeks. She puffed out a few notes of a chuckle. “Please, Bec?” 

Beca’s eyes popped wide. “Mmm…” She slithered backwards until she could rest both of her hands on Chloe’s ass, palms massaging each cheek as she glanced over to the dresser. The harness lay beside a flesh-colored dildo--it looked as though Chloe had intended to match Beca’s skin tone. There was one a shade darker to match Chloe’s skin, too. (Her girlfriend truly left no detail overlooked, didn’t she?) Inspired by the visual, Beca gripped Chloe’s hips and urged her ass into the air. Beca repositioned, rocking forward so her pelvis lined up perfectly with the swell of Chloe’s ass. “Like this?” 

Chloe choked a near sob as she nodded almost frantically, rolling her hips backward. “Yes. Yes, just like that. That’d be amazing, baby.” 

“Would it?” Beca rocked forward again, the rougher fabric of her jeans providing friction right where Chloe needed it most. “I can see how that might be… appealing,” Beca allowed, considering for another moment while Chloe squirmed for more. Deciding on another plan of attack, she dropped a quick, chaste kiss to her back before backing away. “Hold tight, babe.” 

Chloe groaned at the loss of contact, and Beca heard her shuddering sigh as she moved to the dresser. 

Beca grabbed a few items and returned. “Move slowly--I don’t want you to get hurt--but can you turn onto your back for me?”

Eagerly, Chloe shifted, guided by Beca’s helping hand. 

“How’s that? Comfortable?” Beca adjusted the pillow beneath Chloe’s head and dropped a lingering kiss to her cheek. 

“Mmm...mhm,” Chloe said, wiggling her fingers and toes to make sure. She brightened a moment later at the familiar sound of buzzing. “That’s not the strap-on…”

“It’s not,” Beca supplied, fiddling with the settings on one of the more simple-looking vibrators--a nice metallic shade of Bellas Blue, and Beca would’ve put money on that being intentional, too. 

While Beca studied the instrument, Chloe squirmed in place, crossing and uncrossing her legs, restless. Her nipples stood erect, begging for attention like the rest of her. “...Bec?”

“I’m still here,” Beca assured her, leaving the vibrator on the lowest setting, which evoked more of a low rumble than a higher-pitched buzzing noise. “You really like these things, huh?”

“Mhm,” Chloe licked her lips. 

Beca swirled the tip of the vibrator around Chloe’s left nipple, watching it pucker and harden from the stimulation.

Chloe’s back arched up into the contact, her breath hitching. 

“It must feel really good,” Beca mused aloud as she trailed the tip of the vibrating toy down the midline of Chloe’s gorgeous body, barely brushing over the damp heat of her thong. “If you like it so much, I mean.” 

“Bec,” Chloe whined, arching her hips off the bed in a desperate bid to chase the pressure. “C’mon. Please.”

Another smirk pulled on Beca’s lips. “Well since you asked so nicely…” Beca slid the length of the vibrator against Chloe’s lips, wetness slicking the toy even through the barely-there fabric of her thong. 

Ever responsive, Chloe whimpered and bucked upward against the toy, finding a counter rhythm to Beca’s ministrations. It was all so overwhelming--the wax play, the light bondage and sensory deprivation from the blindfold--Beca and the vibrator teasing her mercilessly--and Chloe found herself nearing that sweet peak. “Becs, I’m--”

Beca sensed it, too, and just as Chloe neared the point of no return, she lifted the vibrator from her body.

Chloe cried out in frustration. “Beca, keep going-- _please_.” 

Beca’s own breathing labored, arousal flooding her whole body as she worked Chloe up with the toy. “So polite, sunshine,” Beca murmured, leaning over her and dusting her lips against Chloe’s mouth, feather light. “But you’re the one who cares about manners, remember? Not me.” 

Chloe scoffed, huffing a strained chuckle. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

Beca flopped onto her back beside her bound girlfriend, arching her hips to shove her jeans and underwear off, reaching back to peel her bra away for good measure. Without preamble, she turned the toy on again and brought it between her own legs, gasping at first contact. “Shit, that’s--” She puffed out a laugh, wondering when Chloe would catch on. 

“Beca,” Chloe snapped, her dominant voice returning when she realized Beca was using the vibrator on herself, directly beside her. “Don’t you dare.”

“But I thought this was the point, babe?” Beca’s attempt at innocence struck woefully off the mark. 

“Beca Mitchell, I swear to god,” Chloe growled, arching her hips upward before crossing and uncrossing her legs in a desperate bid for friction. “This is so not fair. I can’t even see you!”

“You’re gonna have to picture what it looks like,” Beca said, her voice huskier as her breathing grew more ragged, sliding the vibrator between her legs. “Mmm… s’pretty good,” she admitted after a minute of writhing against the plastic toy. “Dunno, Chlo. I think I prefer your fingers. Definitely your mouth on me.” With a shuddering sigh, Beca powered down the vibrator and left the bed.

Chloe groaned, tugging on her restraints. “So the vibrator’s not getting a good review, huh?”

“Eh. Five out of ten,” Beca said, eyeing the different-shaped vibrators on the dresser. “Maybe the other ones’ll score higher.” She didn’t want to experiment with the other ones though; instead, she narrowed her focus on figuring out the harness and flesh-colored dildo situation. 

Beca was grateful Chloe remained blindfolded, as it took her a couple tries to adjust the straps correctly. She figured it out eventually, marveling at how weird it felt to look down and see a cock bobbing between her legs.

Unlike the plastic vibrator, the dildo was remarkably detailed and realistic. The VixSkin silicone almost felt like the real thing. 

“Beca?”

“One sec,” Beca said, grinning. “You’re always reminding me how patience is a virtue, and when the tables are turned suddenly you don’t have any?” 

“Don’t be a brat,” Chloe countered, amusement pulling on her lips. 

“You love it.” Beca headed to the side of the bed and reached over to slide Chloe’s blindfold upward, and she watched as Chloe blinked a few times, her eyes trailing down Beca’s body and--

“Holy shit,” she breathed, licking her lips as her eyes darkened with arousal. “That looks so good on you.”

Beca crawled onto the bed and settled between Chloe’s legs. She peeled Chloe’s underwear aside and groaned at the sight of her, swollen and sopping. “Fuck,” Beca moaned, leaning forward and gliding the underside of her shaft through Chloe’s folds, rocking over her clit. 

“Bec--my hands--” She tugged at her restraints. “I wanna touch you so badly--”

“Not yet,” Beca breathed, leaning in to brush her lips across Chloe’s clavicle and up the side of her neck. “Not yet. Wanna work you up a little more first. You’re doing so damn good, baby.” Beca suckled hard at the sensitive spot on Chloe’s neck, just over her pulse point, tongue swirling to soothe the sting.

Chloe whimpered, licking her lips and craning her neck to the side to grant Beca more access. 

Beca reached between their bodies and gripped the base of her shaft, biting down on her lower lip as she guided the bulbous, fleshy cockhead inside of Chloe.

A strangled cry ripped through Chloe and she trembled beneath Beca. “ _Yes_. Yes, baby. More, please, oh god…”

Beca’s supporting arm nearly damn buckled at the sight of Chloe writhing and begging beneath her. She withdrew the head from Chloe before re-entering in a slow press, stopping as soon as its head slid inside. 

“Beca,” Chloe grunted, glaring at her girlfriend as she struggled to pull a deep breath into her lungs. “You better not--”

“I better not what?” Beca batted her eyelashes innocently, teasing Chloe with just the tip again. And again. “Tease you?” Beca worked into a slow rhythm, only giving Chloe the tip of her cock, bumping up over her clit every three strokes or so.

“ _Fuck_. I’m in love with the devil,” Chloe declared, her head falling back as Beca fucked her far too shallowly to scratch that aching itch. 

Beca would’ve kept it up longer if she didn’t feel her own resolve starting to crack. The base of that strap-on was clearly designed to stimulate the wearer, and she eventually lifted her hips away, moving off of Chloe and crawling toward the top of the bed so she could unfasten the wrist restraints with her own trembling fingers. Taking great care to make sure her girlfriend was okay, as soon as she worked the padded leather cuffs off, she squinted at Chloe’s wrists, examining the delicate musculature and slightly reddened skin. “Hey, are you--”

“I’m fine.” Chloe couldn’t find an ounce of care about her wrists in that moment, and while she appreciated Beca’s gentle and caring nature, now was _not_ the time. She shoved at Beca’s shoulders until Beca sat up against the headboard and she straddled Beca’s lap.

“Holy fuck, baby...” Beca’s hands found purchase on Chloe’s waist and her eyes popped wide with aroused wonder as Chloe gripped the base of Beca’s cock, sinking down onto it and taking the entire length in one swift motion, burying the shaft to its hilt. 

A crackled whimper echoed in the room as Chloe buried her face in Beca’s neck, breathing hot and heavy as she marveled at the sensation of being completely filled by Beca like this.

“Take your time,” Beca croaked, stroking one hand up and down Chloe’s spine, the wax from earlier melted into oil that Beca massaged into her skin while Chloe took a moment to adjust. 

When Chloe lifted her head, she cupped Beca’s jaw and nipped at her lower lip hard--nearly hard enough to draw blood.

“Shit,” Beca growled, but the bite sent a jolt between her legs, hips arching upward and pulling a gasp from Chloe. 

“That was for teasing the crap out of me,” Chloe said, her next kiss slow and hungry. Thorough. 

Beca hummed into the kiss, hands sliding back around to palm Chloe’s breasts, thumbs and forefingers rolling peaked nipples.

Chloe broke the kiss with a gasp, reaching between their bodies with a sly smirk spreading on her face. “You missed a feature on that harness, babe,” she whispered, flicking a covered switch Beca hadn’t noticed. 

The small bullet vibe nestled deep in the harness, just above Beca’s clit, roared to life and Beca gasped. “Oh _fuck_ , that’s--fuck, yeah,” she stammered, hands returning to Chloe’s hips. 

Chloe beamed like the cat that got the cream, rolling her hips in slow, deep thrusts. She tossed her head back, hands braced on Beca’s shoulders as she rode her with increased speed, thrusting harder and harder as seconds passed. A slew of swears spilled from her lips as her breathing shallowed to desperate pants.

Beca could only hang on, marveling at how fucking incredible it felt to have both hands free to hold Chloe as Chloe’s hips crashed into her own over and over again, sparking the flint harder and harder until-- “Shit, baby. I’m so close,” Beca warned, digging her heels into the mattress for leverage and lifting her hips up to fuck Chloe in counter as she chased her climax. 

“Oh god,” Chloe croaked. “Me too. Don’t stop.” Gritting her teeth, Chloe’s hand shot out to grip the headboard while her other clutched Beca’s shoulder, low-cut fingernails biting into Beca’s skin. 

Beca came first, head tossed back against the headboard as she cried out a barely comprehensible stream of throaty swears. As the wave’s crest hit and began to recede, she opened her eyes to half mast, just in time to watch Chloe come undone while her own body twitched with aftershocks.

Chloe’s mouth formed a perfect O-shape as her orgasm struck her harder than ever; so hard, in fact, that without warning, she raised up and came with such force, the contraction of her inner walls forced the dildo out of her body as her juices gushed over Beca’s lap, and Chloe’s hoarse wail sang unlike any Beca had heard before.

Beca’s eyes popped wide as she looked down at the mess between them, the silicone cock still bobbing and twitching over her lap as though it was real, covered in much more of Chloe’s essence than usual. Her jaw fell slack as pride burst in her chest. “Did you just--”

“Oh my god,” Chloe breathed as a flush broke out over her cheeks and chest, her entire body trembling as she glanced between them to assess the damage, bursting out with a breathy laugh. “Holy shit. I--um, I’ve never--done that before?”

Beca’s lips twisted into a sated smirk. “That was fucking _awesome_!” She leaned in to pepper Chloe’s jawline with kisses. “Holy shit, I can’t believe--wait, yes I can. And I bet I can make you do it again,” she said, cocky as ever. 

“Mmm… I can’t wait,” Chloe said, capturing Beca’s lips in a soft kiss while her own body worked to come down from its highest of highs. “So about all that stuff…” She nodded toward the dresser display.

A bright chuckle puffed through Beca’s lips as she wrinkled her nose, admitting defeat. “I think we’re gonna need a bigger toy chest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Connect with me on Tumblr @ starlightscape :D


End file.
